


Overtime hours

by Hedavicky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis Lexa, One Shot, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedavicky/pseuds/Hedavicky
Summary: Lexa knows she can't have those thoughts about her boss's daughter but the daughter keeps making it hard





	Overtime hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be nice, also I'm sorry for any errors but English is not my first language

She was thrusting hard into the blonde's warm tunnel, Clarke was really tight around her and it felt amazing.

“Clarke I'm so close” she said into the blonde's neck moaning

“I'm almost there, keep going baby” was Clarke's answer, the blonde was wrapped around her, scratching her back leaving red marks, Lexa didn't care it was a good kind of pain.

“Fuck Clarke I'm gonna come!” 

“Yes baby come insid…”

The alarm went off on the bedside table and Lexa woke up suddenly. Shutting the alarm off she let herself fall back to her bed sighing, she looked down and saw a tent in her boxers, she needed to take care of that before work, she was not gonna lie it wasn't the first time she had this kind of dreams about the sexy blonde and it wasn't the first time that she was gonna take care of herself in the shower before going to work, she got up and went to her bathroom, this was gonna be a long day.

Lexa arrived to her office, she was a songwriter in one of the biggest music companies in Polis, “Griff Records”. She was talking to one of the secretaries when a voice behind her said.

“And how's my best writer this morning?” Lexa smiled and turned to meet her boss, Jacob Griffin.

“Don't let Anya hear you saying that or she is gonna be really mad”

“Oh c'mon everyone in this building knows that you are the best Lexa… Even Anya” Said the blonde with a kind smile on his face.

Lexa loved working here, it has being a dream since she was little, composing and writing were her passions and she was really good at it if the Grammys in her living room were proof of something, she was living her dream at 21, she couldn't ask for more, Jake was amazing, really good at his work and with his employees, that's why dreaming about fucking his daughter against one her office walls was a really really bad idea.

“Well good morning beautiful people, how's everyone today?” Speaking of the devil, Clarke Griffin entered the office smiling, with a dress that Lexa thought if was made for Clarke's body, the blonde kissed her dad and say hi to Lexa not without checking the brunette out first with that smile on her face.

That was the thing how could she stop having those dreams If Clarke keeps looking at her like that every time she saw her? 

“So what's the plan for today?” Asked the blonde to her father.

“Well we have a meeting with Octavia to talk about the final touches for her album and decide which art we are going to use for the cover, have you seen the art Clarke made for this album Lexa?” Her boss asked her.

“Actually no, haven't had the chance but I bet is amazing, Clarke is an amazing artist” she said honestly.

“Well thank you Lexa, you are pretty amazing yourself, miss songwriter of the year” was the blonde answer and there was that smirk again.

“You're both the best, I don't know what we're going to do when Clarke leave us to go to college, my baby” 

“I'm 18 dad, I'm not a baby anymore and remember I'm not going to college yet, I still have to decide where I want to go, if I decide to go, I'm not sure I'm ready to leave Griff Records yet I have plans here”. The blonde said while looking at Lexa.

“Mr Griffin, Octavia and her manager arrived” Jake's secretary interrupt them.

“Thank you. Well ladies prepare yourselves, because we all know Octavia is amazing but her bother/manager is a real pain in the ass” 

The three of them laughed and went to the meeting room to wait for the singer and her manager.

 

“Your art for this cover is really amazing Clarke, is going to be a success.” said the brunette, they were the last two in the meeting room, Lexa stayed doing some changes in the lyrics of the last song for Octavia’s record and Clarke was getting all the pictures she showed the singer.

“Thank you, Lex. I loved the single is gonna be number one on the charts” the blonde got closer to her putting her hand in the brunette's lower back. “I bet you're amazing in everything you do, I can't wait to test my theory” 

“Clarke you have to stop this, someone could see you, get the wrong impression and tell your dad, you know my boss” said the brunette while putting a little more space between them 

“Don't worry, I'm not doing anything bad miss Woods” said the blonde putting her hand in the brunette's abdomen. “And if i did no one could see me doing something, I don't know, like this” Clarke dropped her hand to the front of Lexa’s jeans palming the bulge there. “Like I said I can't wait to test my theory” the blonde winked at her, grabbed her pictures and left.

Lexa sighed, this definitely was going to be a long day.

It was 9:30 pm and Lexa was still in her office finishing the last touches to the song, a few more minutes and she'll be all done and ready to go home, a knock on the door put her out of the lyrics, Clarke entered her head smiling at her.

“I thought I was the only one working extra hours” said the blonde.

“I had to finish the song, I want to send it to Octavia tomorrow so she can record it and get her album done, I'm almost ready.” 

“I was gonna grab some pizza, you can join  
me if you want to”

“Sure, I'm starving let me finish this and we can go” The brunette went back to her writing and didn't noticed Clarke moving until she was behind.

“Wow the song is so beautiful Lexa, I wonder who's your muse? It must be someone really special if you write that kind of songs” Clarke put her hand in on of Lexa's shoulders.

“Eh it was Octavia's idea, I just put it on paper” Lexa felt Clarke's hand on her shoulder and it felt like it was burning her, she needed to get out of that office before she did something she might regret.

She finished the song and got up getting all her stuff but the blonde didn't move.

“Oh c'mon Lex, if you tell me who's your muse, I'll tell you who's mine” Clarke put herself in front of Lexa, between her and her desk. “She is a really lucky girl, being your inspiration to write such beautiful songs” 

Clarke was looking directly at her eyes and they were so close, she could feel the blondes breathe on her face and those lips, Clarke's lips were so tempting, they looked so soft, she was about to kiss the blonde when she felt a hand palming the front of her jeans again and that was it, she grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and kiss her hard, Clarke moaned when she felt that Lexa was finally kissing her, she wasted no time and started to open Lexa's belt, next the button and when the brunette noticed what the blonde was doing, Clarke was pulling her jeans down her thighs and next her boxers, her erection was free and she could swear that she had never been so hard in her life.

“Oh my God, you're huge” the blonde was looking at her erection, eyes completely black while she lick her lips, Lexa couldn't resist and kissed her again, both moaning.

Lexa push Clarke against her desk and help her to sit on it, Clarke opened the brunette's shirt while Lexa took the blonde lace underwear out of the way.

“You are so wet” Lexa's fingers were drenched in the blonde’s folds.

“I'm always like this when I'm around you” Clarke's nails were leaving red marks on Lexa's abs “Now please fuck me Lexa” she said opening her legs showing the brunette how wet she really was.

Lexa grabbed her shaft lined with Clarke's hot entrance.

“Fuck I don't have a condom” she told the blonde.

“Is ok, I'm on the pill and i can assure you I'm clean”

“I'm clean too, I've never done it without protection” 

“Then what are you waiting for Lex, fuck me” the blonde wrapped her legs around Lexa's hips and her arm around her neck getting her closer.

“This is what you wanted didn't you, this is why you keep pushing and pushing, you know how many times I had to go to the bathroom to take care of myself after you put one of your little shows, you were so desperate for my dick, I'm gonna fuck you so good that you're not going to want any other dick ever again.

“Yes Lexa I just want your big dick in my pussy, give it to me” 

Lexa lined with Clarke entrance again.

“You're ready?” She asked with her head at the opening.

“Yes just go slow at first” 

Lexa nodded and started pushing slow like the blonde told her, Clarke was so tight, even better than in her dreams and so hot, she felt like heaven and the brunette wasn't sure how she was gonna last when this felt so good but she had to, she was finally able to fuck Clarke Griffin and she was gonna give her the best sex of her life, she kissed the blonde until she was all inside. 

“I feel so full, you are really big” 

“You like it? The blonde nodded “Well now you are gonna love it” Lexa started thrusting, long and slow thrusts at first but when the blonde started moaning she went faster and harder, 

“Oh yes Lexa, you don't know how many times I dreamt about this, you fucking me in your office with your big dick, yes I'm so close baby, keep going” the blonde was moaning in her ear.

The brunette slowed her thrusts but before the blonde could say anything she turned her around put Clarke's hand on the desk, grabbed her hips with one hand and with the other lined her dick with the blonde and entered her again, the blonde let a loud moan this time, Lexa was deeper in this position.

“Oh my God Lexa you're so deep, I'm so close, make me cum, Lex make me cum” 

Lexa’s hand found her clit and started to massaging it.

“Yes Lexa, come with me”

“I'm there with you Clarke, just let go baby” She was really close but she wanted to get Clarke first.

“I want you to cum inside me Lexa, make me yours” And that was it, Lexa’s hips loose the rhythm and she came, inside Clarke's hot channel.

Feeling Lexa's cum inside her triggered Clarke's orgasms, she let herself fall on top of Lexa's desk and she felt the brunette on top of her leaving kisses all over her neck and shoulders.

“That was amazing” she said, her fingers playing with Lexa's hair.

“It was” said the brunette kissing her temple.

“It was my first time” said the blonde really low.

Lexa got up and turn her around looking at her “What, I just took your virginity?” The blonde nodded “Why didn't you tell me, I would have been more careful”.

“It was perfect” the blonde kissed her.

Lexa smiled “Well what do you say if we go and get that pizza and plan our first date so we can have a romantic second time together?” 

“A date?” 

“I know your dad is probably going to kill me but if he doesn't I wanna take you on dates, that's what girlfriends do right? Lexa said smiling 

“Girlfriends?” 

“Only if you want to” the brunette said kissing her nose

“Then get me that pizza girlfriend, because you left me starving and I need energy” the blonde said laughing leaving kisses all over Lexa's face.


End file.
